


Capacitance

by ebenflo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 50 Shades of Graves, Breathplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Arts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Percival Graves is Daddy, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: After Incident 16-F, as MACUSA are labelling it, Graves comes back a broken man.A lifetime, of routine, control and power...taken away by a creature of hatred and evil, wearing his skin and bearing his face.Graves comes back shattered, and she'll give him whatever it takes to make him whole again.Even if it burns her in the end.





	

SPOILERS. Obviously. If you came looking for fanfiction then hopefully you have seen the movie.

I went into FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM fully prepared to come away thinking it was a high-budget money spinner, profiteering off the existing franchise. How wrong I was. I also wasn't prepared for the massive lady-boner I would develop for Colin Farrell as Graves. I crave the guy. He is EVERYTHING: he hits every single one of my buttons and them some. It's like an itch I just can't scratch.

So in an attempt to at least try to cope with all these feels (and because there isn't enough Original!Graves/OFC in the world) I decided to write this story about Mr Graves.  
How he falls apart after the whole Grindelwald fiasco; how difficult it is for him to find his place in the world again. And how his...interactions...with a particular young training auror may just be the key to his resurrection. 

(The alternate title for this work is 50 Shades of Graves. I intend to tick off many and varied kinks. I'll also take any requests in the comments.)


End file.
